I Finally Won His Heart
by Jadeykins
Summary: Timmy and Tootie are like they always have been. But one event changes everything between them.
1. Remember When

**I Finally Won His Heart**

Remember When  
  
**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Well I have been waiting for this moment a long time! :) This is my first ever TimmyXTootie flic! I really love them at the moment! They are my second favourite couple next to ArnoldXHelga. :) Anyway let's get on with this! :)**

This show does not belong to me it belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Summery: Timmy and Tootie are like they always have been. But one event changes everything between them.  
  
It was another day of boring school. Timmy Turner was sitting at his desk looking at the clock. It was 5 minutes until it was home time. But it seemed like it was an hour. Finally the bell rang. Timmy ran out of school.

"Timmy!" Timmy looked behind him it was the creepy girl who had a obsessed crush on him. But she was one of them girls you just couldn't ignore.

Timmy quickly ran and hind behind a tree. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Pooffed into their normal forms.

"Great, it's Tootie again? I wish we were home!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and in a poof they were back in Timmy's room.

"Ah home free. And where Tootie can't find me!"

"Timmy!"

"Oh great! Where is she now?" Timmy looked out of his window. He rolled his eyes.

"I should of known!"

"Hi Timmy!" Tootie shouted. She was waving at him with her 'T' flags.

"What are you doing here Tootie?" he asked.

"Oh just seeing how you are." She smiled a him.

"Yeah well, I'm fine."

"Goody!"

"I guess I will see you latter! My dream boat!" Tootie shouted. she ran away.

"Phew." Timmy closed the window and looked at his fairy godparents and his fairy god baby brother.

"I think Tootie has became poor cheerier." Cosmo said.

"Poof." Poof said.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what to do. She really is making me crazy!"

"Maybe that is her plan." Said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, why would Tootie do that?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know I'm stupid." Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Well there has got to be a reason why she is in so much love with you Timmy?" Wanda asked. Timmy sat on his bed. He thought hard. Well I do remember something. I think I was about 6 and Tootie was 5 or 4. Anyway.."

Flash back

Francis was picking on dear little Tootie.

"Awww, aren't you so small." He said. He had Tootie's bag in his hand and was holding in high. Tootie was jumping up to try and get it. Tootie started crying.

"Awwww poor little cry baby wants her mummy." Francis mocked.

Timmy came up to Francis's and grabbed the bag when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, come back here!" Frances shouted to Timmy.

Tootie stopped crying. She saw Timmy run away. Francis's had given up after a while on finding Timmy. And started to bully another kid. Timmy was hiding behind a tree. He still had Tootie's bag in his hand. Tootie suddenly came up behind him.

"You are the one who saved me!" Tootie said. She took the bag from Timmy's hands. "You're my hero!" she said. She gave him a hug. Timmy didn't mind the hug that much, to be honest he quite enjoyed it.

Flashback Ends

"Well that explains a lot of things." Wanda said.

"Yeah, now I think about. I kind of know why she likes me so much now. I guess I'm her hero and I guess I was the only one who stuck up for her."

"There you go sport! You finally have understood a girl!" Wanda said happily. She smiled at Timmy.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: Well there you have it! :) I hope you like it this part will make more sense once


	2. The Boy Who Cried Fire

**The Boy Who Cried Fire  
**  
**A/N: Ok to start o with. I'm sorry about the boring start. That seems so much like so many TimmyXTootie flics. But I can promise this chapter will be different. :)**

"Timmy!" Timmy parent's called from down stairs.

"Coming!" Timmy shouted back. "See you in a minute guys." Timmy goes out of his room and walks down the stairs.

"Yes Mom and Dad, what is it?"

"We are going out to have dinner tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so go up stairs and get dressed." Timmy's mom said.

Timmy ran up the stairs.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were back to fishes.

"What is going on sport?" Wanda asked. Timmy started looking through his closet.

"My parents are taking me out to dinner."

"Oh that's good. Because we need to go Fairy World in a minute." Wanda said.

"Ok guys." Timmy finally found something to wear. But just when he was about to put it on. He heard a car's engine. He looked out of the window. He saw his Dad's car drive off.

"I know it was too good to be true! They forgot me again! Why do they keep doing that?"

"Awww sweetie don't worry." The 3 of them poof into their normal forms.

Wanda looked at her watch. "And we really need to go." She said. She waved her wands and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in their formal wear.

"We would take you with us Sport. But it's fairies only. And it's a special meeting."

"It's ok guys, I will be fine."

"We will back in a hour. If you need us use this." Wanda gave him an emergency pen.

"When you press the button, we will appear ok? But only do it if it's an emergency ok?"

"Ok." Timmy said.

Wanda waved to Timmy and then they were gone.

"Yes I got the house to myself!" Timmy yelled. Timmy ran down stairs and sat on the couch. He suddenly realised he needed the some food. He pressed the button on the pen. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof arrived in a flash.

"What is it Timmy? Are you hurt?" Wanda asked.

"No I'm fine Wanda. But I'm in the mood for pizza. I wish I had a box of pizza." Wanda signed and Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands. There was a box of pizza on the table.

"Thanks guys." Timmy said. Wanda yet again waved her wand to get back to Fairy world. When they were gone. Timmy started eating the pizza. After he ate the pizza. Timmy said "Hmm I'm still hungry." Timmy pressed the button on the magic pen. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof pooffed up, yet again.

"What is it now sport?" Wanda asked. Cosmo was eating a bit of his fish and Poof was drinking his milk. He left go off the bottle.

"Poof." Poof said to Timmy.

"Timmy I want to eat my dinner!" Cosmo said.

"Yes and we were in the middle of talking about something important." Wanda said. She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry guys. But I just wanted a chocolate Sunday. I wish I had a chocolate Sunday!" Cosmo and Wanda pooffed up the Sunday.

"Thanks guys."

"Need any thing else Timmy before w go because this will be the last time. After that we are not coming back because we are at the important stage now in the meeting."

"No you are ok guys. Thanks."

Wanda signed and waved her wand once more. Timmy ate his Sunday. After he watched some TV. "Hmm I'm thirsty." He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He went back into the living room. He started to watch TV again but after a while he fell asleep. Mean while Timmy didn't know that his mother left a roast in the oven and it was starting to burn there was smoke coming out of it. Timmy woke up by the sound of the fire alarm.

"Fire!" Timmy yelled. He smelled the smoke. He ran to the kitchen to see where it was coming from. The whole kitchen was full of flames.

"Ahh!" Timmy shouted. He pressed the button on the pen. But then he remembered they weren't coming back. He then fainted.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Tootie Saves Her One True Love

**Tootie Saves Her One True Love  
**  
**A/N: I would like to thank you for your reviews so far. As I said this flic is different from other TimmyXTootie flics. :)  
**  
Tootie just happed to be walking by. She was on her way to her ballet lessons. She saw smoke coming from Timmy's house.

"Timmy!" She yelled. She ran to the house. She got to the door. She tried to open the door. It was locked.

"O h great! What am I going to do? I must save him. Oh, I know! The back door!" She ran to Timmy's garden as quick as she could. She looked in the window. She saw Timmy on the floor. She tried to open the door. But it was locked too. Tootie looked through the window. Timmy was lying there on kitchen floor very still. The fames were building around him.

"Don't worry Timmy! I will find a way of getting in there!" she suddenly thought of something. She saw a garbage can. She picked it up and carried it towards the door. It hit the door and it broke. Tootie ran through the broken door. And into the kitchen. She ran to Timmy as quick as she could. She leaned down next to him. She tried to pick him up in her arms. Luckily Timmy was quite light. Timmy had his eyes close. Tootie looked at him. She wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. She looked around the eterne of the back door was too filled up with flame now. She couldn't go out that way. She ran to the front door. Luckily the hall hadn't filled up with fames yet but just started too. She opened the door with her free hand. She was out with Timmy in her arms.

"I did it! I got us out!" She put Timmy gently on the ground. She leaned next to him. She checked if he was breathing. He was breathing very lighting. "Oh thank god! He's still alive!" just then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof arrived back home. They saw the house on fire. "Ahhh Timmy!" they cried. But then they saw Timmy and Tootie on the grass near the burning house. They pooffed into birds and flew near them.

"Oh my god Timmy!" Wanda whispered to Cosmo.

"What happen?" Cosmo asked.

"The house must of caught on fire. But how? And Tootie must have saved him." Wanda said.

Poof." Said Poof.

"Don't worry Poof. I'm sure he will be ok." Wanda said. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other wordily. They didn't know what to do because Tootie was there and they didn't want Tootie to find out about them.

Tootie was leading over Timmy. She put her hand in his hand.

"Come on Timmy. Wake up! Your going to be fine I know you are. Please don't die." She looked at him. his face was burned. Her eyes were filling up with tears. She couldn't have her love of her life die.

"Timmy if this is it. Then I got to say.. I love you and I always will." She leaned over him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Cosmo, Wanda and poof were watching.

"God, I guess she really does love him." Wanda said. She felt tears in her eyes. She had to help them. She decided to ring the ambulance and the fire brigade. She also knew that Timmy's mom and dad would be home any minute.

Tootie was still leading next him. Timmy suddenly coughed witch made Tootie jump. Timmy opened his eyes. He looked at the person who was leading over him.

"T.. Tootie?" he asked. His eyes were half open.

"Timmy! Your alive!" she hugged him tight.

"Wha.. what happen? All I can remember is my house was on fire."

"I saved you." Tootie said.

"What, really? But how?"

"Well I was going to my ballet class. And I saw your house was on fire. I knew I had to save you. So I ran to the front door but it was locked. I tired round the back and it was locked. Then I got your garbage can and used it to open the back door. I picked you up and brought you out here. I thought you weren't going to make it." Tootie started to cry again. She was still hugging Timmy. "If you died I didn't know what I would do."

"You risked your own life to save mine?" Timmy asked. Tootie nodded. Timmy couldn't believe it. The girl who had annoyed him pretty much all of his life. Had saved his life. She was his heroine. He sat up. He looked at Tootie. She looked at him. Timmy suddenly gave Tootie a hug. From the distance Wanda watched them and said. "Aww." To her husband and her baby son. Cosmo smiled at his wife.

Back with Timmy and Tootie. "Thank you Tootie." Timmy said.

"I'd do anything for you Timmy." From that moment Timmy knew that Tootie truly loved him. He started to feel weird inside the kind of feeling he felt when he was with Trixie. Just then the ambulance and the fire engine arrived. And also Timmy's dad's car drove up outside the house. They quickly open the car door and ran to their son.

"Timmy!" shouted Mrs Turner.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. I Think I'm Falling In Love With Tootie

**I Think I'm Falling In Love With Tootie  
**  
**A/N: Hiya guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been with busy with G.C.S.E's mocks, oh the joy! Anyway it made me laugh when some of you thought it was the ending when it was really the begging. :) Anyway let's get on with this!  
**  
A few days have pasted from the event. Timmy's mom and dad have been looking after Timmy. He hasn't been to school yet. His parents did get in trouble with the police. But once it was explained they let them off the hock. But if they did it again then they would have to go to jail.

Anyway Timmy was lying on his bed. From that day he couldn't stop thinking about Tootie. She had visited him since the event happen everyday. He was looking at the get-well card she gave him. It had a picture of a teddy bear in bed. It said

To Timmy

Hope you get well soon.

Love Tootie.

Xx

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in the fish bowl.

"Timmy has been staring at that card for days now." Cosmo said.

I know it's because it's from Tootie." Wanda said. Timmy jumped at the sound of Tootie's name.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Timmy are you ok?" Cosmo asked.

"No I'm not guys. Every since what happen, I been thinking about Tootie all the time. It's really weird I can't get her out of my mind." He said. Then there was a knock at the door. After a few minutes. Timmy's mom called up to Timmy.

"Timmy. It's Tootie!" She yelled.

"Ok!" Timmy yelled back.

Tootie stared walking up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs turner."

"Any time honey. Your welcome anytime after saving our Timmy." Tootie smiled and carried on walking up the stairs.

"Hi Timmy." She said. Timmy jumped.

"Oh, hi Tootie." He said. He laid back on his bed and smiled at her.

She went over to his bed. She sat on his chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better now you're here.. I mean yes I'm better." Timmy put his hand over his mouth. "Did I really just say that?"

"Good to hear it. Are you coming back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Cool. I will walk with you tomorrow if you like."

"Ok." He said. Tootie gave him a box of chocolates.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"To make you feel better but you obviously don't need it now. I see you still got my card."

"Yep." He said. Tootie smiled.

"Well I guess I better be going. I go to get back before Vicky finds out I'm gone." She went over to Timmy and sweetly kissed him on the check.

"See you tomorrow." She said. She waved at him. He waved back with a silly grin on his face.

After she was gone. Wanda, Cosmo and poof pooffed into their normal forms.

"Awww that is so sweet." Wanda said.

"What was?" Timmy asked.

"When she kissed you."

"Yeah and when you said 'I feel a lot better now you're here.'" Cosmo mocked.

Timmy sat up.

"Yeah I know it's weird. I really don't know what is going on."

"I know this might be hard for you to believe sport. But I think your falling in love with Tootie." Wanda said. She patted Timmy on the shoulder.

What? No of course not!" he said nervously.

"Timmy just admit it" Cosmo said.

"No I can't ' I can't! It's not true!" "Do I really love her? I mean I think she is pretty, nice, she saved my life and she loves me for who I am. Arahhh no I can't fall in love with her? What about Trixie? Oh who cares, what has she ever done for you? Yes but I still love her. No you don't you love Tootie now. No, no I love Trixie. No I love Tootie. Arahhh!"

"Timmy are you alright?" Wanda asked.

"Ok your right I'm falling in love with her. But I can't fridge out if I still love Trixie or not."

"Maybe at school tomorrow you will find out." Wanda said.

"Yeah that's it! I will look at her and think. Thanks Wanda."

"Anytime sport."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Is This Really Happening?

**Is This Really Happening?**

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now I'm off for the Christmas holidays. I had time to write this! :D Thank you for all o your reviews. I love knowing what you guys think. It means a lot to me. Anyway sorry to keep you waiting and let's on with this.  
**  
It was the next day. Timmy was getting ready for school.

"She said she would walk with me." Timmy said. He put his bag on his back. He was waiting for Tootie so they could walk to school. Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were formed as birds. He was waiting outside. He suddenly saw Tootie walking up to his house. She come up to his house and walked to Timmy.

"Hi Timmy!" Tootie said. She looked just like she always did. But Timmy had that weird feeling that she looked kind of cute. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh hi Tootie. You ready?"

"Sure are! Let's get going before we're late."

Timmy and Tootie started walking to school. It was silent pretty much most of the way. Timmy was too lost in his thoughts.

"I mean I really do like Tootie. But I still kind of like Trixie too.

Yes but Trixie you loved pretty much your whole life.

Yes but Tootie loves me for who I am.

Yes and you love Trixie for who she is."

All these thoughts were racing around Timmy's head. He does really like Tootie but he still has very strong feelings for Trixie. I mean he's been in love with her pretty much his whole life. He couldn't go off just like that, could he?

"Timmy?"

Timmy suddenly woke up back to reality. They were now at school.

"Wow, we're already at school?"

"We have been for the last 5 minutes silly. You mean lost in thought haven't you?"

"Yeah I guess I have. Sorry."

"I don't blame you. Anyway I got to get going to class now. See you at reassess." Tootie waved to Timmy. She walked up the steps and into school.

Timmy suddenly saw Chester and AJ walking towards him.

"Hey dude. What's up?" AJ asked.

"Hi guys. Nothing much you?"

"Same. But it hasn't seen like nothing much to me Timmy." AJ said. He suddenly started laughing so did Chester.

"Hey! What is so funny guys?"

"We saw you with Tootie don't play dumb with us."

"What? I.. I mean.. I was just walking with her to school."

"Oh yeah right Timmy like we believe that. Come on, what's happen between you and Tootie? The real Timmy would be going on about how creepy she is." AJ said. He crossed his arms.

"Ok, ok! Well at the weekend my house was on fire."

"On fire? How?" Chester asked.

"My mum left the turkey in the oven and it kind of caught on fire. My mum and dad left the house without me. I was so scared I didn't know what to do and I kind of fainted. The next thing I knew I woke up and saw Tootie there holding me. Then I knew she must have saved me."

"Wow! Without Tootie you properly would of died dude." Chester said.

"Yes I know Chester. That is why I want to spend time with her to say thank you. And the weirdest thing after she saved me she actually hasn't been acting weird."

"Maybe because she now has you being her friend Timmy." AJ said.

"Yeah maybe your right. Anyway, that is what happen."

"Awww sweet." Chester mocked and started laughing. AJ joined in too.

"Shut up guys. She really isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"Wow Timmy! If you heard what you were saying right now you would so regret it." Chester said.

"Shut up."

"I think she has brain washed you Timmy." AJ said.

"No she hasn't! I'm just being truthful that is all."

"Yeah right." AJ said. He poked Timmy in the arm.

"Ok guys shut up now. You had your laugh."

Alright, we're sorry Timmy." AJ said.

"Yeah really sorry." Chester said still laughing. Just then the final bell rang for the class.

"Come on guys. I don't want Mr Crocker giving us a detention." Timmy said. The three walked into school and to the classroom.

They sat at their desks.

Mr Crocker was being his normal self. But Timmy kept having thoughts buzzing round in his head.

"I mean do I still like Trixie like I always have?" He looked over. He saw her over at the back of class. She was busy talking to Veronica about something. When he looked at her he didn't feel love stick about her. He thought she was still pretty. But he just didn't feel the way he did before.

"What is going on with me? Is this really happening? Am I really going off Trixe Tang? No I can't! I still love her don't I?"

"Timmy Turner!" Mr Crocker shouted at Timmy. Timmy was too lost in his thoughts he didn't even realise Mr Crocker was shouting at him.

"Yes Mr Crocker?" Timmy asked.

"What is the capital of England?"

"Umm.. um.."

"F!" Mr Crocker shouted. He throw a paper on Timmy's desk witch had a massive 'F' written in red ink.

Then the bell rang for reassess. Timmy ran out to the playground. He saw Tootie sitting on the wall all by herself.

"She doesn't really have any friends does she? No wonder she's so grateful I'm spending time with her." He thought to himself. He walked over to Tootie. She suddenly had a big grin on her face. Timmy sat down next to her.

"Hi Tootie."

"Hi Timmy. Look at what I wrote in English class." Tootie said. She handed him a piece of paper. It was a poem.

My heart is melting every time I see you.

I saved your life because I couldn't bear to see you die.

My life without you would be cold and sad.

You are the only light in my life.

It's amazing how one little thing an change everything between us.

I'm so glad I did what I did.

And I just got one thing to say.

I love you so dearly.

My darling Timothy.

"Awww Tootie that is lovely. Thank you so much! Can I keep this?" Timmy asked.

"Of Crouse you can. I wrote it especially for you silly."

"Thanks Tootie. I never had anyone wrote a poem for me."

"Well now you have. And it's not the only poem I wrote about you either." Tootie said. She smiled at Timmy.

"Thanks again. I'm really grateful." Timmy smiled back at her.

He gave her a quick hug. Tootie melted into the hug. Luckily no one was around. Timmy let go. They both smiled at each other. They both started to blush. Just then Chester and AJ started walking towards them.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N: Wow! I don't think I wrote a long chapter like that in ages. I think this is my best chapter. I hope you like it guys! :)


	6. They Will Never Understand

**They Will Never Understand  
**  
**A/N: Hiya everyone! Since yesterday I was catching up on my Hey Arnold stories. I'm now catching up on my Fairly Odd Parents stories. I would like thank you to you all for reading this flic and reviewing it. It means a lot to me! :D Anyway I won't keep you waiting! :D  
**  
"Hey Timmy and Tootie! What are you guys doming?" Asked AJ. He pocked Chester in the arm.

"Nothing." Timmy said. He started to blush.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Chester said. They both started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Timmy asked. He crossed his arms across his chess. He was started to have an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh don't worry. It just looks like you and Tootie has suddenly got really close." AJ said.

"Yeah, really close." Chester said,

"Guys, shut up! Stop making fun of Tootie. You know, she really isn't that bad. You should start talking to her and then you would know what I'm talking about."

"No thanks." AJ said. Chester stated to laugh even more. Timmy was getting really annoyed. "I really don't like my friends making fun of her."

"Well I guess you will never know!" Timmy said. He stomped off. Tootie couldn't believe it! Timmy had actually stuck up for her! Chester and AJ were just staring at her. She then walked off to find Timmy. Chester and AJ shock their heads.

"Something is up with him." Chester said.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I think that's the real Timmy talking. Anyway let's go and leave him alone." AJ said. AJ and Chester started walking to the other end of the playground. Meanwhile Tootie had finally found Timmy. He was sitting on a wall all by himself. Tootie sat down next to him.

"You really didn't have to do that Timmy."

"Yes I did Tootie. I'm sick of them making fun of you. They don't really know you probably. If they would just talk to you like I did then they would know what I'm taking about. Oh well. I guess they will never understand." Tootie squeezed Timmy's hand.

"Thanks Timmy. I never had someone stick up for me like that. I appreciate it." She smiled at him.

"Well, you deserve it. Anyway, want me to walk you home after school?"

"Yeah sure." Tootie said.

"Ok." Timmy squeezed her hand back. Just then the bell rang for class.

"See you at lunch." Tootie said. She waved to him.

It was now after school. Timmy and Tootie were walking home.

"So, are you going to be friends with Chester and AJ?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah I suppose I better. I think they learned their lesson by now and hopefully they might listen to me."

"I'm sure they will Timmy if they are your real friends."

They were talking all the way to Tootie's house. They stopped outside the house. "Well I better go in." Tootie said. "Thanks for today Timmy." Tootie smiled at him.

"Anytime Tootie." He smiled back. He looked at her for a moment. She did the same. Timmy moved his head a bit closer to her's. Tootie did the same. And closer and closer…

"TWERP! What are you doing with my geeky little sister?!" Vicky yelled. She came running down the path to them.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N: Well there you go! I hope you liked this chapter! :D Sorry it's short but next one will be longer! :D


	7. Icky Vicky

**Icky Vicky**

**A/N: Hehe, it made me laugh when you all thought, "Vicky is here, and this is where the trouble is going to start." Well you sure know when Vicky is involved it's not going to end up well. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! : D Let's get this show on the road. : D  
**  
"Vicky!" Timmy and Tootie said out loud. They both started blushing.

"Why are you blushing twerps?" Vicky asked. She went in between Timmy and Tootie.

"Nothing." They both said together.

"Stop saying things together, it's creepy. Anyway little sis, you got your ballet class in half an hour. So, you better and ready and do your little girly dancing." Vicky said mocking Tootie. She started to turn around on one foot and started to do ballet. She sucked at it, but she loved to take the micky out of her little sister. "Anyway, I shall leave you with your boyfriend." She said. She messed up Tootie's hair with her hand. Tootie had an annoyed look on her face; she looked like she was going to cry. She really hated it when Vicky picked on her. She hated it even more when it was in front of Timmy.

"See you latter twerp." Vicky said. She messed up his hair too. She started walking back to house. She turned around to face them.

"And don't even think about it, I will be watching you." She said. She turned back around and started walking,

"Think about what?" Timmy asked. He put his arms across his chest. He looked mad. Vicky turned back around and started running towards them. She stood right opposite Timmy, staring in his face.

"What did you say twerp?" Vicky asked. She had an angry face. Tootie gasped.

"You know very well what I said, icky Vicky." Timmy said. Tootie gasped again. Timmy never really stood up ageist Vicky. But for some reason, he felt like he had the confidence. Maybe it was because Tootie was here? Tootie was really shocked. She never saw anyone fight back at her sister like that. "Go Timmy!" She thought in her head.

Vicky breathed in Timmy's face. Her breath smelled of onions.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard what I said." Timmy said.

Vicky punched Timmy in the face. He fell on the floor. Tootie gasped. "That will teach you twerp to be cheeky to me." Vicky said. She bent down next to Timmy.

"Don't you ever do that again, ok?" Vicky said. She punched him lightly in the stomach but hard enough for it to hurt him. She walked back up to the house. She slammed the door shut. Tootie bent down next to Timmy.

"Timmy, are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, couldn't be better." He said sarcastically. He sat up to face Tootie. His face was all read. There was a mark where Vicky had hit him.

"I'm sorry Timmy." Tootie said. She touched his check where the mark was.

"It's ok Tootie. I'm used to it. I feel sorry for you though. You live with her."

"Don't remind me." Tootie said.

"How can a person like you, have a sister like her?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. I have been asking myself the same question for a long time." She said. She took Timmy's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Tootie said.

"Hey, you're my friend. I will always be here for you." Timmy said. He touched Tootie's check. Her checks turned red. She had a lovesick smile on her face. She touched his hand and pulled it down from her face. They just stared at each other for a moment. Timmy gently took off Tootie's glasses. He always did wonder what she looked like without them. She did look quite cute without them; even he had to admit that. He looked into her eyes. They were deep purple. They were so beautiful, so deep, so pretty.

Tootie was staring into Timmy's big baby blue eyes. She always loved his eyes, but she never got to look at them this close before. His eyes looked so pure, so deep, and so beautiful. Timmy suddenly gave Tootie a hug. Tootie was surprised but melted in the hug all the same and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're my friend now Tootie."

"Me too." She said. She always dreamed for Timmy to be this close to her and actually kind of enjoying it. It made her melt inside. She loved him dearly. "I would like to be more then friends." She thought to herself. But maybe one day they would be, one step at a time after all. Timmy let go of the hug. He gave Tootie a quick kiss on the check. Her checks turned ruby red. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, I better get ready for my ballet class." Tootie said.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure." "Bye Timmy." She waved at him. She ran up the path and went into her house. Timmy just stood there with a lovesick smile on his face. It had been a strange day, that's for sure. But he didn't want to change any of it. His godparents and god brother had been watching the whole thing. They were formed as birds. They formed back to their normal selves and flew to Timmy.

"I wish we were in my room!" He said. Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and in a Poof, they were back home in Timmy's room.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N: I hope you liked it guys. Please review, thanks! : D I said it was going to be longer lol. : D


	8. It's Now Or Never

**It's Now Or Never  
**  
**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry it's been such a long time. Life really does get in the way sometimes, especially being in the last year of school. But now I'm off for February I decided I would catch up on my stories. : D My birthday is also a week today! : D Anyway I kept you waiting long enough! : D I'm also feel very sad that there isn't alot of Timmy and Tootie flics out there so I'm so glad I'm writing this one!**

Timmy was sitting on his bed. It was the next day and he had just Finshed School.

"Are you ok Timmy?" Wanda asked. She floated next to her godson.

"No I'm not Wanda. I think I need to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Cosmo asked.

"You should know Cosmo! Timmy has been talking about it for weeks now!" Wanda said to her husband. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I don't get it." Cosmo said, rubbing his head.

"You never do." Wanda said.

"I got to tell her I love her." Timmy said.

"Oh right, I thought you were going to tell you hate her." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo!" Wanda said.

"But how am I going to tell her guys? I got to tell her somewhere no one will see us."

"How about the park?" Wanda suggested.

"Yeah, no one ever goes to the park after dark." Timmy said. He then picked up the phone and rang Tootie.

Luckily Tootie picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tootie. It's me, Timmy."

"Oh Timmy! Hi, why are you ringing me?"

"Is it ok if you meet me at the park at 8:00?"

"Oh, ok. Why?"

"You will find out latter. See you at 8."

"Ok bye." Timmy put down the phone.

Timmy arrived at the park. He looked his watch is was 7:55. He sat on the bench and waited for Tootie to come.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were formed as flowers near the bench. Timmy then saw Tootie walking up.

"Hi Tootie!" Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy." Tootie said. Timmy gave her a hug. Tootie melted into the hug and hugged him back. They stopped hugging and Timmy was still holding her.

"So why did you want to meet me here then?" Tootie asked. Before she could ask anymore. Timmy put his lips onto her's. Tootie was shocked by the sudden kiss. But she then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I can't believe I'm actually kissing TOOTIE! I must be mad. But she is amazing kisser."

"He's kissing me! He's kissing me! I must be dreaming! This is pure heaven."

After a few more seconds. Timmy pulled away. They both stared t each other.

"What was that for?" Tootie asked.

Timmy looked into her deep purple eyes. It was now or never.

"I.. I… I love you Tootie." He closed his eyes. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof giggled. Tootie eyes winded. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You really mean it?" Tootie said.

"Yes, I mean ever since you saved me from the fire I knew I loved you Tootie. You have done a lot for me no other girl has ever done for me. It just took me a long time to figure it out."

"Oh Timmy! I love you too." She hugged Timmy. Timmy smiled.

The next thing Timmy knew was he was lying on the grass. Tootie was kissing him all over his face. Timmy started to laugh.

"To..Tootie! Stop it!" He said, still laughing.

"Sorry Timmy. I just had to do that." She smiled at him. She laid on the grass next to him. She put her hand out and Timmy held it and squeezed it.

"I love you Tim." She said.

"I love you too Toot." They both laid there holding hands and watched the sun set. It was the best day of their lives.

END OF CHAPTER 8

A/N: Hehe well there you go. Timmy told Tootie he loves her. I just had to do a cute little moment. I hope you liked it! : D Review, thanks! : D


	9. The Boyfriend And Girlfriend

**I Finally Won His Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**The Boyfriend And Girlfriend**

**A/N: Hello my fanfiction buddies! **

**Long time no read.**

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I'm such a naughty girl for leaving you all on a cliffhanger! **

**Naughty Jade! *Wracks on head* **

**Or did I do it on purpose?**

**MUHAHAHA!**

**Nah I'm kidding!**

**I thought I must, must update in the Easter holidays. So here we are!**

**Note To Self: Update more often from now on.**

It was the next morning. Timmy and Tootie were walking into school together holding hands. Every stared at them.

"This is so weird." Timmy whispered to Tootie.

"I know. I hate it that everyone is staring at us." She whispered back.

They then saw Chester and AJ standing by their lockers.

"Hi Timmy." AJ said. He then saw Tootie and rolled his eyes at Chester.

"Hi guys." Timmy said.

"We're sorry about the other day." Chester said.

"It's alright I forgive you." Timmy said.

"Friends?" AJ asked.

"Friends." Timmy said and shock Chester and AJ's hands.

"Well I'm glad your friends again." Tootie said.

"We're sorry Tootie." AJ said.

"It's alright. I'm glad you decided to give me a second chance." She smiled at them. They smiled back.

*******

It was now lunchtime.

Timmy and Tootie sat down at their table with Chester and AJ.

Chester and AJ started talking to Tootie. But Timmy was busy looking at Trixie. She was staring at him and the others.

Timmy looked away.

"_What could she want? It's like she's suddenly starts showing me attention when I start to date a girl that is not her." _Timmy thought to himself.

At the end of lunch. Timmy went to his locker. Tootie was there behind him.

"It is me, or does Trixie keep giving me evil looks?" Tootie said.

"Does she?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah she does and it's starting to get annoying. She's acting like I snatched you away from her."

"I wouldn't think that Toot."

Trixie then came over.

"Hi guys." She said. Tossing her hair.

"Hi Trixie." Timmy said.

It was then silent for a few minutes. They just all stared at each other ad didn't know to say.

"See you latter then." Trixie said. She walks off down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Tootie asked.

"I really don't have a clue but I think your right Toot. Anyway let's get going to class. Meet you outside school ok?" Timmy said. He gives Tootie a kiss on the check.

"Ok. See you" Tootie said. She waves to Timmy and then walks to her class. Timmy sighs to himself and then walks off to his class.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you like it! **

**It is a bit longer then usual. **

**We now have Trixie in it and not forgetting Vicky. Hmm… I smell trouble. : D **

**Please review guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading this flic so far! It's means a lot to me! **

**I'm so glad I'm writing this flic because there are barely any flics about Timmy and Tootie. : D **

**WE NEED MORE! Lol! :P**


	10. Double Trouble

**Chapter 10**

**Double Trouble**

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it has been such a long time. I been busy with my final exams and I also got hacked again. But I'm back! And I'm not letting the hackers win! Thanks for being so patient.**

It was the end of the school day. Timmy, Tootie, Chester and AJ were walking home together.

"Wow, what a day." Timmy said.

"You can say that again." Tootie said.

"Yeah it has. We saw Trixie talking to you two." Chester said.

"Yeah. What is going on with her?" AJ asked.

"I have no idea dude." Timmy said.

"Hmm… well according to my calculations. I would say Trixie is jealous of you, Tootie." AJ said, looking at his notes.

"You got to be kidding? TRIXIE jealous of ME! I mean, come on!" Tootie said. She did a pose.

"Yeah I agree with you. I think she's jealous because you have Timmy and not her." AJ said.

"I thought she didn't like me in that way." Timmy said.

"She probably realised how much she needs you when she has lost you." AJ said.

"Well, that makes sense." Chester said.

Meanwhile, they didn't realise Trixie was spying on them and listening to their conversation.

"How dare they gossip about me like that! No one does that to Trixie Tang!" Trixie shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Timmy asked.

Trixie put her hand on her mouth and hid behind a garage can.

"No…" Tootie said.

"I must stop talking to myself." Trixie said.

They arrived at Tootie's house.

"Well, we are going. See you guys on Monday." AJ said.

"Bye guys." Timmy said and waved to his best friends.

"So…" Timmy said.

"So…" Tootie said. They both looked at each other.

Trixie was tiptoeing very slowly towards them. She hid behind the garage can. She bumped into something or more rather someone.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Timmy asked.

"No…" Tootie said.

"Shhh..." The person said covering Trixie's mouth.

The person took their hand away.

"Who are you?" Trixie whispered.

"I'm Vicky. I'm Tootie's older sister."

"Oh. Hi? Why are you spying on them, then?"

"Because I want to see what my geeky little sister and that twerp are doing."

"I'm guessing you hate your sister then."

"Totally! I especially hate seeing her happy. Especially with him."

"I hate Tootie too."

"Really? Good for you then. I guess you were spying on her too?"

"Yep."

"Nice. Maybe you help me then?"

"Help with what?"

Vicky whispered her plan to her.

"Awesome idea even if I do say so myself." Trixie said and laughed evilly.

"You want to come in? I think Vicky is babysitting someone." Tootie asked.

"Yeah sure." Timmy said. He smiled at her and took her hand. They both walked up to her house and walked inside. Trixie and Vicky slowly tiptoed in after them.

When they got inside. Timmy and Tootie were just about to kiss on the lips. They moved closer and closer.

"BOO!" Vicky and Trixie yelled at the same time.

"AHHHH!" Timmy and Tootie screamed.

They both turned around and saw the two girls.

"Vicky and Trixie!" They yelled.


	11. We Love Each Other And You Can't Change

**I Finally Won His Heart**

**Chapter 11**

**We Love Each Other And You Can't Change That**

**A/N: I felt like updating my flics. Now I'm doing this one, hehe. :D This is the last chapter, I'm sorry to say.**

"Yes it is we, twerp and braceface." Vicky said. She came right up close to Timmy. Trixie grabbed Tootie and put her onto a chair and tied her up with some rope and put a sticker on her mouth, so she couldn't talk.

"What are you doing to Tootie?" Timmy asked.

"You will soon find out." Vicky said.

"Don't hurt her, Vicky." Timmy said.

"I might. But I'm sure she won't want to see pictures of you cheating on her." Vicky said. She showed Timmy the pictures oh Timmy and Trixie kissing.

"What? I haven't been charting on Tootie with Trixie."

Vicky got out a tape recorder. She played it.

" _Hi I'm Timmy. And I Have been cheating on Tootie with Trixie_." The tape recorder said.

"You are so evil." Timmy said.

"Believe it twerp. Because once she heard it. She won't love you anymore." Vicky said and laughed evilly. Trixie came up behind Timmy and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm all yours Timmy. All you have to do is break up with Tootie." She said. She started to stoke Timmy's shoulders.

"HMMMM!" Tootie screamed.

"Shut up braceface! So what is it, Timmy? Break up with Tootie and have Trixie or have Tootie hear the recoding of you. And see the pictures." Vicky said. Timmy looked at Tootie. He quickly ran over to her and un tied the rope.

"Neither!" He shouted. He quickly grabbed hold of Tootie.

"I love her. Can't you see that?" Timmy said. He kissed Tootie on the check.

"Hmm!" Tootie said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Toot." Timmy wiped off the sticker on Tootie's mouth.

"Thanks Tim. Yeah, We love each other and you can't change that! So, why can't you leave us alone?" Tootie asked, she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Because you can't be together!" Vicky yelled.

"Yes we can!" Timmy and Tootie yelled. Trixie came over to them.

"I can see you two are deeply in love. And I guess I can't win ageist that. Look after him for me Tootie." She said and shaked Tootie's hand.

"Of course I will Trixie."

Trixie smiled at Tootie and she smiled back.

"No Trixie! How could you?" Vicky yelled.

"Vicky! Their love is too strong to break up. We can't possibly win. I'm going home." Trixie said and went out of the house.

"Well, she might have gave her but I haven't." Vicky said and walked towards them.

"Vicky, why do you hate us being together?" Tootie asked.

"Because if you two get married, that twerp will be my brother in law!"

"Hey!" Timmy shouted.

"He might be a good brother in law. How do you know? Just give him a chance Vicky. He might just surprise you." Tootie said.

"Hmm… well I guess I can torture you both at the same time."

"Vicky!" Tootie yelled.

"I was just kidding. I guess it's nice to see you not mopping over him all the time and you really would be miserable if I broke you two up. More miserable then I could make you any day"

"So, you will lay off?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't break my little sis's heart, twerp." Vicky poked Timmy in the arm.

"I won't Vicky, don't worry." Timmy said.

"Good, or you will get a big slap from me twerp."

"Ha, thanks Vicky."

"Thanks so much Vicky." Tootie said and gave Vicky a hug.

"Alright, get off me!" Vicky yelled and shoved Tootie.

Just don't tell anyone, ok?" Vicky said. "Or you both will regret it. As from as anyone else knows, I have a heart of pure evil"

"Our mouths are zipped." Timmy said.

"Good. Now, get out my sight!" Vicky yelled.

Timmy and Tootie walked out of the house into the garden.

"Wow, who never knew your sister had a heart after all." Timmy said. He sat on the grass and Tootie joined him.

"Yeah. You see, she isn't as evil as you think."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

The sun was just starting to set. The sky was a pink, orange and yellow colour.

"Wow, look at sunset. It's beautiful." Tootie said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Timmy said. He took hold of her hand and gently, sweetly kissed of the lips.

"I love you Timmy." She said and cuddled into him.

"I love you too, Tootie." He said and put his arm around her.

They watched the sunset until it was finally gone. They lied on their backs and watched the stars in the dark, night sky.

Timmy knew from that day on. That Vicky wasn't as evil as she seems and Trixie wasn't that bad either.

Tootie also knew from that day on. That if Vicky said they could be together, then they truly could. She also knew one thing for sure. Her sister did have a heart, no matter what people said about her.

She also knew if it wasn't for her saving Timmy in that fire, none of this would of happened. Because when she saved him, she knew she finally won his heart. And will have his heart forever.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The moment you been waiting for! It's the end of story. I would like to thank you all so much for reading this flic and reviewing. This was first TimmyXTootie flic I ever written and I can tell you now, it won't be my last. :D I never knew it was going to be this popular. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. And check out my new story 'Could This Be Magic'. Which is a crossover between Hey Arnold and Fairly OddParents.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, bye guys!**


End file.
